once in a kingdom far away
by kuranyuuki1
Summary: I met him once. He tried to rob me. I'm princess Kimberly Anne Crawford. Am I a fool, by falling in love with a robber? JackXKim. slight MiltonXJulie GraceXJerry and KelseyXEddie
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, so I was bored by doing only one story so I thought that maybe I could make another.**

**I do not own Kickin' it (sadly)**

* * *

somewhere really far away there was a kingdom called Seaford. It was a peacefull kingdom full of harmony. The king and queen are loved by the villagers. When the news spread that the queen was expecting a baby girl, every villagers selebrated it. Every villagers brought the king and queen presents.

But, the happy time were over. Nine months passed. When the queen gave birth to the baby girl, she passed away. And the king was left alone with a daughter he had to raise on his own. A daughter that never could have a mother as role-model. The king asked Rudy, his greatest friend, to help him raise his daughter.

The king and Rudy were thinking about names for the little baby princess. "what about Kaitlyn?" Rudy said. "no" the king replied. "Lissa?" the king said. "no" Rudy replied. after minutes of thinking Rudy broke the silence, "what about Kimberley, and then her short name would be Kim" he suggested. "no- wait, you know what, I like it," the king agreed. "and what would her middle name be?" Rudy asked. "Anne, after her mother" the king said, when his eyes started to get glassy. Rudy picked up the sleeping little princess, "Kimberly Anne Crawford"

* * *

After a dark year of sadness and crime. On Kim's 1st birthday the sun started to shine and people finally smiled, not a fake smile but a real smile. They finally saw the bright things.

* * *

15 years later...

Kim's pov:

I woke up by someone knocking on my door, "come in!" I yelled sleepy. Rudy, my sort of second farther walked in. "get your lazy ass up, practice starts in twenty minutes!" He yelled while clapping his hand wildly. With practice he means practicing sword fight, archery, martial arts and that kind of stuff. He wants me to learn this because of the crime in this village. We have to do this secretly because my dad don't wants me to do this, he thinks it's to dangerous.

I stepped out of bed and walked to my closet. It's hanging full with dresses. I shove the dresses aside and got some _normal_ clothing (same outfit that Kim was wearing in Karate games with that brown jacket on). I put them on and walked to the bathroom. I quickly brushed my teeth and put my hair into a ponytail.

I silently tip-toed down the castle stairs and rushed outside. I didn't had breakfast yet so I grabbed a apple from the appletree. I got to the secret 'training station'. It's not much, it's a big barn with some swords, bows and arrows and some flowerbags that has to be training dummy's.

"there you are sleepy head" Rudy said, when he appeared out of the shadows.

after 3 ours of practice we decided to stop. I lay down a hay bale trying to catch some breath. Sweat was stiking on my forehead. Practicing was hard, but also fun too.

* * *

later that day I was picking apples and putting them in a bag. I sat down for a moment and took out one apple and my little knife I always got with me, I cut out a piece of apple.

when I finished my apple I decided to take a walk trough the woods. I put the bag full with apples on my back and started walking. I looked around and enjoyed the view of trees that started to get leaves again. I walked for a few minutes till I heared rustling bushes behind me.

out of nowhere I felt something or someone pulling at my bag of apples. I turned around shocked, the bag of apples fell on the ground. When I turned around I saw a brown haired boy standing there somewhat around my age. My self-defence kicked in. I aimed a punch at him but he catched it and mumbled something like: "you probably shouldn't have done that". When he mumbled that I grabbed his wrist and flipped him over me. I took out my little knife and pointed it at him. I looked into his eyes and I felt my stomack turn around. I quickly grabbed my bag with apples and ran away as fast as I could. And I left him there on the ground.

* * *

**so this is the start of my new story, I hope you like it. **

**(!) see what I did with a bag of apples XD**

**~ please R&R**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys, i hope you liked the first chapter...**

**so here is chapter 2**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

_**on with the story...**_

* * *

Jack's pov:

I, Jackson Richard Brewer, one of the greatest robbers in the village, is lying dumdfounded on the hard ground because of a... GIRL!. '_But this girl is different, and believe me I've seen many sluts. This girl is not afraid to get dirty, and got an amazing flip, god my back still hurts. That girl has natural beauty...'_ What the hell am I thinking! I don't even know this girl!. I picked myself up from the ground and dusted myself. I have to see that girl again, as fast as possible.

I walked further into the woods and walked into an old forgetting barn. "GUYS I'M HOME!" I yelled to my friends: Jerry, Milton and Eddie. We're all orphans but walked away from the orphanage together, and then we found this barn and lived here. We safe ourselves with robbing.

"Yo Jack, what do you got?" Jerry, the 'swag' one asked. "sadly, I couldn't get anything," I mumbled. "nothing?! the Jack Brewer couldn't get anything?" Milton the smart one said. "that's nothing for you Jack, what happend? was the cops after you again?" Eddie the 'player' asked. "no, It's nothing, just hadn't so much luck this time" I said when I sat on a straw bale. '_I'm gonna find that girl'_

* * *

**_the next day..._**

Kim's pov:

I woke up by a knock on my door, but this time it wasn't Rudy but maid that came to tell me my father wants to have breakfast with me. That can't be something good, everytime my dad wants to have breakfast with me he wants to talk about something stupid. And I still thought about that boy from yesterday. I stepped out of bed, and took a quik shower. I walked to my closet and got out an ruby red silk longsleeved dress that came till the ground. I put some ruby flats.

Then a maid came into my room and curled my hair and put on some make-up. When the maid was gone, I walked to a body-length mirror. With a dress on and a little bit make-up I already felt like a barbie **(no offence to barbie's xd)**.

I walked down the huge castle stairs. I walked into the huge dining. At the long lable sat my father at the head of the table and Rudy on the other head. I sat on my place in the middle. I quietly sat down. We ate for a few minutes in silence 'till I broke the ice, "so father, I was told that you wanted to talk to me about something?" I questioned him. "that's true honey, there is something really important what I want to talk about, your future" "but you always told me to think about the time now and to think about the future later," "I know honey, but now your sixteen and you have to think about your future, but where I wanted to talk about is... marriage" "marriage?! I'm sixteen, you always told me that I couldn't marry before i'm eightteen, that is two years!" I almost yelled. "don't raise your voice at your father!" dad yelled. "I'm still a child! let me enjoy the time that I still have!" I yelled at him. I stood up and walked out of the castle.

I grabbed my knife and cut my dress knee length, and decided to take a walk trough the village. Father of course, would never let me go because of the crimes there. I walked through the streets of the village, It isn't as sunny as I read in the story's of this kingdom, they said it was peacefull and full of harmony, but the only things I see is robbering and people begging for food.

* * *

Jack's pov: (same time as Kim in the morning)

I woke up from something wet on my face. I opened my eyes and saw that Jerry's 'home' rat was licking my face. I put that 'thing' out of my face and woke everybody up by yelling: "I'M GOING!". The only things I heard as reply were muffle voices saying: "okay, be carefull" "you dont have to yell so loud" and "I like cheese". I walked out of the barn and was blinded by the sun light for a second.

I walked into the village with a big bag to put my stuff in. I passed some stalls and grabbed unnoticed some food when the owner wasn't looking. I walked further and saw a slut walking at the end of the street, but she had lots of jewelry. I walked up to her and put up an fake charming smile. "hello M'lady, do you mind to tell me your name?" I asked her in a sultry voice. She looked at me and giggled, "I'm Donna" she said in a high pitchy voice, what I think is her real voice. "It's an pleasure to meet you, I'm ja... jason". I kissed her hand and sneeky took her golden ring. I heard someone yell her name and she looked around. I grabbed her golden necklace and pearl bracelet really quick, but she didn't noticed anything. '_wow, she really is stupid_' I thought. "I have to go, but I'll see you another time, okay?" she asked. "of course" I said. She gave me a short hug, but long enough to grab her wallet.

I finally reached the edge of the village against the woods. Almost nobody was here, everybody was afraid to be here because of a story that says that there is a troll there in the woods. I think that's a fairytale. I looked around a little and saw a girl in a ruby dress sitting on a rock picking flowers. Her blonde hair was shining in the sun. I stepped a little closer and saw that it was the girl from yesterday!. I walked up to her and laid my hands on her shoulders.

* * *

Kim's pov:

I found a peacefull part of the village, it laid against the woods. I wonder why It's so abandoned here. I sat down on a rock and started to pick flowers. This was so much better then the castle life. Then out of nowhere I felt two a pair of hands on my shoulders, I squeak and turned around.

I saw that it was the boy from yesterday. I turned my back to him and I wanted to run, but he held me back. I wriggled my hand free and aimed a kick at him. He grabbed my leg and I almost fell. I turned myself around with my free leg and pushed him back with the leg he holded. When I stood on my two legs again I took ot my knife pointed it at him, again. He grabbed my wrist of the hand that is holding the knife and he pushed me against a tree and held my two hand above my head. He face came dangerously close to mine. "where did you learn to defend like that?" he asked. His voice made my heart beat faster. My breath got heavier. But I couldn't break now. "that's none of your business!" I said to him. "now it is, princess" He said to me. My heart skipped a beat. "h-how did you know?" how could he know that I was a princess, I never told him, or anybody. "know what?" he asked dumbly. '_gosh Kim, your really stupid, it was just a name_' "n-nothing" I told him lamely.

He looked me straight in the eyes and my stomach was doing a little dance. Out of nowhere I heard a roar came out of the woods. The trees started to shake. I wanted to scream but knew there wasn't time for that. The boy took my hand and we both ran as fast as we could. We ran 'till we were on the same place where we met yesterday. We tried to catch out breath. "w-what was that?" I asked him. "people say that there is a troll there in the woods, but I don't believe that," he replied simply. "what do you thought that, that sound was? the wind?!" I asked him unbelieved. "yeah" '_idiot_' I thought.

There was an awkward silence for an minute. I broke the silence by asking: "what's your name actually?" "Jack, and yours?" he asked. "Kim," I told him. "that name seems familiar," Jack said. I panicked for a moment. "uhm... yeah, t-that could be because there are a lot girls with the name Kim," I told him. _'wow, not bad for someone who can't lie'_ I thought. "so Kim, are you gonna tell me how you learned to defend yourself like that" "My father teach me," I said what wasn't even a complete lie. "where did you learn to block attacks like that?" I asked him. "my grandfather" he replied.

* * *

**chapter 2!**

**it's a pretty long chapter because the last one was so short.**

** I hope you liked it**

**~R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys,**

**so I deleted my first story Kickin' knight, because I didn't had inspiration anymore, and writing two story's is harder then I thought. But anyway, here is chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Kim's pov:

Jack and I walked along the lake. It's wierd cause I feel more comfortable with someone who tried to rob me the first time we met, then with every person in the castle (except for Rudy).

I sat down against a tree and closed my eyes, _'how am I gonna tell Jack that i'm a princess?. I mean, I already made it worse by lying to him. But maybe I have to learn to know him firts. Or am I gonna tell it n-' _"hey Kim?" Jack interrupted my thoughts. "yes?" I asked, opening my eyes. "why do you always carry that little knife with you?" he asked. "to protect myself from people like you" I replied in a matter-of-fact way. "well, I was the one who saved you from that 'wind'" **(sorry had to do that xd) **"oh really? 'cause I'm one hundred percent sure that I could've saved myself" "and, that was no wind that was obviously a troll" I told him. "you believe in fairytales too? o god" He said dramatic.

We sat on the edge of the lake watching to the beautiful sky in a comfortable silence. "so Jack... uhm, what to you think about the people in the palace?" I asked him, 'cause I have to know. "why so out of blue?" he asked. "no reason, I just was curious" I mumbled.

"well, I remember when I was one year old, the queen was expecting a baby girl and me and my grandpa were going to give a present just like the others. Me being a one year old boy, could just walk. I let go of my grandpa's hand and walked rightstraight to the queen with a single white rose. People were shocked that I just walked to the queen. When I stood in front of her I fell on my knees. You know what she did then?" He asked me. "no, I don't, tell me" I told him curious about what my mom did. "She picked me up and put me on her lap, she pointed at her belly and told me that about a few months a little girl would be walking on this world, and she asked me that if I ever met her daughter that I would take care of her".

I mentally awed about that story. "but I never met her though" He said. I knew that he already met her but I kept asking. "what happened?" I asked. "my grandfather died, just a month before the princess got born, and I had to go to a orphanage, and then became a robber" "what about your parents?" I asked. "never met them, my grandfather told me that my mom died by my birth and my dad left me with my grandfather, and just left. Grandpa thought I didn't understood him when he told me this, but I..." "but you did..." I finished his sentence.

"I know how you feel," I told him. "you do?" He asked. "yeah, my mom died by my birth too, and it seems like I don't even know him,". I felt my eyes getting glassy. "but you said your dad learned you kara-" "that was not my real dad, that was my sort of my second dad". Jack nodded as a sign that he understood me. We looked into the sky again.

I started to feel uncomftorable, he was so open to me. I had to tell him the truth. "Jack?" I asked. "yeah?" "there is something I didn't really been open about, what I want to tell you" He looked a little bit shocked but said: "okay... spill it" I looked right into his eyes and he looked into mine. "I... I'm the princess where you were talking about, my mother died when I was born, that was the queen..." I said silently. He was silent for a while, he seems to study my face. He was frozen. I was getting scared of what he's reaction would be. "what the hell!" he yelled. "jack I-" "w-why didn't you told me earlier?" he yelled. "I-I was scared" I managed to get out. "of what?! of me?! you know what, forget it!" He turned his heel and walked away, and he disappeared in the woods. "wait Jack! that wasn't what I meant!" I yelled after him, but it was already too late. I sat on the ground and grabbed a stone and threw it in the lake. I messed up BIG time. he was the only person I feel comfortable around.

I closed my eyes and took a big breath. do I have to go after him or just let him calm down and let the news sink in?. I heard bushes rustle behind me. I turned around. "Jack..?" I asked.

* * *

**cliffhanger!**

**whuahaha I'm evil, I know...**

**I hope you liked it, i'm gonna try to post a new chapter as fast as possible**

**p.s: thanks for the nice reviews :)**

**~R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews, favorites and followers.**

**so here is chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Jack's pov:

I knew she was different from the other girls, but the princess?!. I-I'm do confused. Why did I even yell at her?. _'she told you the truth, so you have no reason to be mad at her'. _Ugh, I hate it when my mind is talking the truth. But, when she said she was scared, that just stung.

O great, I also broke my promise with the queen. The queen for pete's sake!. I promised her to keep an eye on her daughter, and when I finally met her daughter I yell at her and leave her alone at an open place in the woods- oh crap!. I didn't had to walk away from her, I didn't even had to yell at her. I have to find her and talk to her. _'someone is in loooveee...' _Shut up annoying-mind-who-always-speaks-the-truth-and-come s-back-in-the-most-stupid-moments!.

I walked back to the lake expecting to find Kim there...

* * *

Kim's pov: (at the same time as Jack)

"Jack..?" I asked. Then there came a Latino guy running out of the bushes doing some war chant. I stood up trying to go away but he swing a punch at me. Me being, well... me, grabbed his fist and kneed him in his stomach. He strumpled back and aimed a sloppy kick at me. wich I blocked to. Then he pushed me backwards so I strumpled backwards. I fell over a trunk or something, my shoe slipped off and landed on my butt on the ground.

The Latino guy felt in his pocket and grabbed for a... sock?!. He pulled it infront of my nose. And wow that stunk!. After a few seconds it got harder to breathe and my vision got blurry. And I finally blacked out.

* * *

Jerry's pov:

haha nobody can fight against the 'Jerry sock-o-death'. I studied the girl for a moment. She sure was pretty. She had blonde curling hair, and a dress and only one shoe...

I started to think **(shocking! xd)**

OMG! She's cinderella!. I just knocked out Cinderella!. I wanted to run away and say 'Don't blame me' to everyone. But for some reason I couldn't let her just lay there.

I picked her up and ran to the barn...

_at the barn..._

"Guys!" I yelled. "what is it Jerry?" Eddie asked. "I found cinderella in the woods," I told them. "yeah Jerry, what plant did you eat this time?" Milton asked. "no one... I think, But look!" I showed them the girl. "JERRY!" Milton and Eddie yelled at me. "w-what?" I asked. "you can't just bring a girl here, what if people are looking for her, if they found the barn we're dead meat!" Milton exclaimed. "B-But I couldn't let her just lay there in the woods, since I... kinda was the one who knocked her out, and because she's Cinderella!" I explained. "not every blonde girl with one shoe is Cinderella Jerry" Eddie told me irritated. "but-" "no Jerry enough, we have to wake her up and get her away form here as fast as possible" Milton said. "Fine!" Jerry exclaimed childly when he stomps his feet and walked out of the barn.

* * *

Jack's pov:

I walked back to the lake expecting to see Kim... but I saw nobody. "Kim?" I asked. I looked around. Worry started to hope up in my stomach. I walked around, but I only found one of Kim's shoe's. I picked it up. "Kim!" I yelled.

I walked towards the barn, I need the guys to help me look for her trough the whole woods if we need to. When I was almost there I bumped into Jerry. "Jerry..?" I asked confused. "Jack! Come quick, I found Cinderella in the woods, come looking!" He said, jumping up- and down like a little child. "yeah, and if you keep looking you maybe find the white rabbit" I replied sarcastic. "come on!" He yelled pulling me with him towards the barn.

I don't have time for this I have to find Kim. Jerry and I slowly walked into the barn. there were burning candles. I saw Milton and Eddie standing around a straw bale. "guys..?" I asked. I stood next to Milton, and saw Kim, lying there peacefull, when Milton pressed a wet handkerchief on her forehead.

"Kim?" I asked. "She is the princess isn't she?" Milton asked. "yeah..." I silently replied. "I told you she was Cinderella! I mean you called her a princess yourslef!" Jerry said. "Shut up Jer" I told him. I pulled out Kim's shoe out of my pocker and did it on her foot.

After a few minutes Kim's eyes fluttered open. "J-Jack?" she asked. "yep, the one and only" I replied with a sly grin on my lips. She said right uo and pulled me in a hug, wich I returned gladly. "I'm sorry for not telling you earlier" she mumbled. "I'm sorry for yelling a you" I said into her hair. "and Jack?" "yeah?" I asked. "when I said I was scared, I meant that I was scared you didn't wanted to be around me anymore, 'cause i'm really comfortablearound you" she explained with a light blush. "really?" I asked and she nodded. "because I'm really comfortable around you too" I told her. "and what about us!" Jerry said on the background. I just laughed and pulled Kim back into mine embrace. '_I finally got her in my arms..._'

"and who are they?" Kim asked whil pointing at my friends. I first pointed to Milton and told her: "that is Milton the smart one..."

_and that's how a new friendship started..._

* * *

** this chapter got a childisch Jerry, friendship, a deadly sock and romance!**

**I'm trying to update as fast as possible**

**~R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	5. Chapter 5

**here is chapter 5!**

**thanks for the followers, favorites, reviews and views!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it.**

* * *

_After Kim met the guys they laughed and finally went to sleep._

Kim's pov:

I woke up by some faint voices. "...but Jack you have to understand that they are looking for her, and if they find us, we're dead meat". Milton..? "I know, but Milton-" "Jack, you- no, WE can't see her anymore" "w-what? w-why not?" "because Jack, Kim is a princess, a princess for pete's sake! She is always standing in the spotlight, if you are standing even close to that sporlight, you're going in prison or worst, you hang!" "you can't tell me what to do, or tell who to hang out with Milton!" "I'm sorry Jack but we have to do this," "do what?" Jack asked. yeah, do what? Milton snapped his fingers.

Out of nowhere I heard Jack yell, and someone picked me up a little rouchly. My eyes snapped open. I saw Jack trying to struggle out of Eddie's hold, And I saw Milton standing infront of me. And I guess Jerry was holding me by my arms.

"I'm sorry Kim, you are a nice girl and I don't want to harm you, but hanging around woth you would be too dangerous" Milton exlpained. "and, you don't want any harm for us, right?" Milton asked. I lightly shook my head, because I was not sure how my voice would sound. Milton stepped closer to me and lightly layed two fingers on my temple. His head got closer to my ear and he whispered: "next time, you shouldn't trust a robber". He pressed his fingers a little harder on my temple and my sight started to get blurry. "no Milton don't!" Jack yelled. Milton kept pressing harder. Finally I only saw black.

* * *

Jack's pov:

Kim closed her eyes and her body went limp. Jerry Threw her over his shoulder and walked out of the barn. "KIM!" I yelled, wanting her in my arms again.

That's when I realize it... I love her. I love her eyes, her hair, her everything. "KIM!" I yelled again. My eyes started to get glassy. Crying? Am I gonna cry?

"It is better this way Jack," Milton told me. "how can it be better this way? harming a girl who has nothing to do with this! how can it be better Milton? The first girl I really felt for is gone, and when she's back in the castle I never see her again, and I rather die! God, Milton! I-I love her! and look what you did! you always have to be the smartest thinker, but smart solutions are not always the best, because you forget one thing... love!" I yelled.

* * *

_at the palace..._

Rudy's pov:

since Kim walked out of the castle she didn't came back. The whole village helped looking for her, but didn't dare to go into the woods because of some fantasy troll. I'm so worried about her, she is like a daughter to me, and the robbering only got worse.

I walked into the throne room and saw that the king is still sitting on his throne. He is the one who was worried the most about Kim. After his wife, he couldn't lose Kim too. I stood right next to him when the knights walked into the throne room. "go into the woods and find her, if you find her please bring her back" The king said; his voice sounded more pleading then commanding. The knights bowed and walked out of the room.

I hope they find her... I really hope they do...

* * *

Kim's pov:

I woke up on a soft ground of grass. I looked around and saw that I was somewhere in the woods where I've never been before.

I really am a trouble looking girl, like everyody always told me. Who knew Milton could be so.. protective? He seemed so nice.

but, I was the one who brought them in dnager, so they had no choice, right? Sadly I couldn't say a real goodbye to Jack, and maybe tell him how I feel about him, and then just go on with life.

I stood up and looked around. _'how am I gonna find the way back home?' _I thought. I walked further into the woods to look if I could find a way out. I saw a curtain of leaves **(just like in tangled when Flinn found the tower) **And continued walking, until I fell in a hole. Wait... this is no hole, It's a footprint. So, the troll does exist!

I quickly picked myself up and ran. I ran and ran trying to fins something else then trees. I bumoed into something hard. I looked up expecting to find a tree standing there, but I didn't.

...troll...

My face went pale and I couldn't even find the courage to scream. He was ugly and stank. He started to growl and roared at me. His breath was disguisting. Finally, I screamed. From behind me arrows came flying towards the troll. The troll ran, well... stomped away. I turned around and saw the knights of the palace. My face lighted up. _'I'm going home'_ I thought. A knight lifted me on his horse. We galloped towards the castle.

_at the castle..._

at the castle the knights walked around me like bodyguards. We arrived the throne room. "and..?" I heard my dad's voice ask. All the knight stepped aside to show me. I looked at my dad, he looked to... livelesss. I saw my dad's eyes fill up with joy. He came up to me and embraced me in a thight hug. After him Rudy came over to me and hugged as well. "Kim, about the marriage..." my dad started. "I accept it" I cut him off. "what?" my dad asked dumbfoulded. "I accept your proposal to marry someone, and think about my future" I explained. "really?" He asked. "if it's better for the kingdom, then yes, really" I told him with a fake smile.

I walked up to my room and cleaned myself. _'I have to get my mind of Jack, I only bring him in danger, so I have to move on' _I thought.

* * *

Jack's pov:

_'I'm gonna find a way to be with Kim, and then, I'm finally gonna tell her how I feel...'_

* * *

**tun... tun... TUN... evil Milton!**

**here is chap 5**

**I hope you liked it.**

**please R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	6. Chapter 6

**so, last chapter was a little depressive, and i'm sorry for that.**

**But Jack told about his love for Kim.**

**Here is chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own kickin' it**

**enjoy'x**

* * *

Milton's pov:

Jack loves...

He loves her...

but he told us to never love again since everything we've been through.

Everything he said to me was true, I'm always thinking I have the best solutions. But now, I harmed Kim, and broke Jack's heart. And then I mean, really, broke. He told me he rather die then not seeing her. He never felt so much for a girl.

Why did I have to do all this?

I guess I was a thinking more about our safety then about someone's feelings. I have to fix this, and fast. I walked around the barn and saw Jerry and Eddie sleeping and snoring like pigs. But I missed something, no, someone. Jack, he's gone!. Good work Milton, you did it again!. I hope he won't do anything stupid.

* * *

Jack's pov:

I walking through the village towards the castle. I wear a hoodie so that people can't see my face. I walked on a huge square. Lots of villagers were gathered and listened to the king who was talking on a huge balcony. I tried to get through the crowd. "...my daughter finally is found, alone in the woods, and almost attacked by the troll" the king told. Lots of gasps were heard through the crowd. '_fairytales..._'

"but now she finally returned and is going into marriage!" The king told excited. '_marriage? what?! I-It can't be..._'. The villagers cheered. I felt my heart shatter into thousands of pieces. I lost her already, and I didn't even got the chance to get her back.

I have to find her and talk to her.

* * *

Kim's pov:

I'm in my room lying on my bed, and staring at he ceiling. '_if I could see Jack for one last time..._' I stood up and walked towards my drawer. I opened it and grabbed my knife I always hide there. I looked at it and the memories of me and Jack flooded through my mind. What would hes reaction be when he knows that i'm gonna get married.

What would he care? i'm the one that could bring them in danger by hanging out with them.

I heard a soft knock on my window. I opened it and someone jumped in. I pointed my knife at the person. He took of his hoodie and it was... Jack!. "Jack..?" I asked in disbelieve. "hey" He said in a husky voice. I held my knife down. "w-what are you doing here?" I asked. "I had to see you, if you were okay... god, kim, I'm so sorry about what Milton did, He is just so protective and wanted to be the smart gu-" "jack, It's okay, I'm fine. I don't blame Milton, I did brought you guys in danger" I cut him off. "Kim?" he asked. "yeah?" "are you really gonna get married?" he asked. I was cut off for a minute. "...yes, because I have to..." I replied softly. "why did you agree with getting married?" I didn't know how to respond. "to forget you" I told him.

"why would you want to forget me?" He asked, sounding hurt. "because... I-I love you, but I can't be with you, because I only can bring you in danger, like Milton said". Then Jack hugged me tight. "I love you too Kim" he told me truthful. _'he does love me... But now it's too late, i'm getting married to someone I don't even love'_

He softly pressed his lips on mine. His hands are around my waist. I lay my hands on his neck. The kiss started to get more heated. His tong is sliding in my bottem lip begging for entrace. I gladly let him in and his toung danced with mine. When we pulled away to catch our breath, he tilted his head and started to press butterfly kisses on my neck. I softly moaned.

We were inturrupted by a knock on the door. "Kim. it's me, can I come in?" I heared the muffle voice of Rudy say through the door. "uhm... yeah hold on a sec" I told him. I scooted Jack towards the window. "when do I see you again?" Jack asked. "tomorrow in the castle gardens" I told him, and I pressed a final kiss on his lips. I watched him climb out down, and I closed my window. "come in!" I yelled. Rudy stepped inside. "About your marriage, your fiance is..."

* * *

**Kick moment... WHOOO!**

**you can vote now:**

**who is Kim's fiance****?**

**1. Carson**

**2. Kai**

**3. Brody**

**4. Brett**

**please vote, it could be very usefull for the next chapter.**

**~R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	7. Chapter 7

**hey guys, thanks for your votes, **

**The one who's gonna be Kim's fiance is Brett,**

**thank you Princess-Girl12, I'm gonna try to use your idea.**

**Thank you for the favorites, followers and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

_**on with the story...**_

* * *

_previously..._

_Rudy stepped inside. "About your marriage, your fiance is..."_

now...

Kim's pov:

"...your fiance is, Brett, from the kingdom of Swathmore, and he is coming tomorrow". I stared at him in shock. "T-Tomorrow already?" I asked. "yeah, isn't that exciting!" He squealed. "uhm... yeah, of course it is" I exlaimed, my voice geting higher '_my bad lying is back_'.

"Kim? do you even want to get married?" Rudy asked me. I didn't wanted to lie anymore so I told him the truth. "no... I said yes, because I wanted to get a boy off my mind, but now, I don't think i'm gonna forget him. _And I wanted to do my best for the kingdom and be a good queen like mom_" I told him, the last part almost whispering.

Rudy walked over to me and embraced me. "Kim, whatever your decision would be, I will always respect your choice" he said. "thanks Rudy, you're the best". He kissed my forehead and leaved me alone in my room.

I jumped into my pajama and curled up in my bed. I thought about Jack, and about meeting him tomorrow, I really want to be with him. If I marry that Brett, It's better for the kingdom, and for Jack's safety, but I would be unhappy. All these questions about what's the right thing to do gives me headache. I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_After he 'talked' to Kim, he went back to the barn and sneeked in silently so nobody would hear him..._

Jack's pov:

I layed down on a straw bale and stared at the ceiling of the barn. That kiss with Kim was the most amazing and bliss-full thing I ever felt.

_"Kim?" "yeah?" "are you really gonna get married?" "...yes, because I have to..."_

She's a princess, she must marry a prince, that's her freaking duty!

She could never love me, I'm just a poor orphan, and she... she is one of the most beautiful creatures in this world.

I waited 'till sleep took over me.

* * *

_the next day...  
_

* * *

Kim's pov:

"KIM! get your lazy ass up! geez, how long do you have to sleep at night!" Rudy yelled through my room. "I'm up! no need for yelling anymore!" I yelled back "don't you understand?! prince Brett is coming today!" Oh... crap! "get out off my room i'm gonna get dressed!" I yelled at Rudy. "no you don't, the maids are gonna dress you up, everything has to look perfect" Rudy replied sang. Julie, Grace and Kelsey my favorite maids walked into my room. "I'm gonna chose your outfit" Julie said. "and i'm doing make-up" Grace said. "and I'm doing your hair, and you're gonna look a-ma-zing!" Kelsey sang.

they sat me down in a chair and Julie ran to my closet. Kelsey grabbed my curling iron. Grace sat on her knees infront of me and did her magic. "how many time do we got?" Julie asked. "20 minutes" Kelsey and Grace replied insinc.

When my make-up and hair was done Julie came to me with a light-green dress. I put it on and did light-green flats under it. I walked to my body length mirror. I looked stunning.

My hair was softly curled and fell down my back. I wore a light-green dress that reached the ground. I had light make-up and some lip-gloss. i did look a little like a barbie though but the colour choice of Julie made me look a little less girly. "thank you so much! I love it!" I squealed. I hugged them all and walked downstairs.

I sat in a other throne next to my dad, It was my mother's throne. The doors opened and knights of the kingdom of Swathmore walked in. I put on my famous fake smile. I saw a boy with brown hear standing walking infront of them. I guess that's Brett.

"It's a pleasure to meet you M'lady" He said when he kissed my hand. He reminded me of Jack. Oh Crap! Jack is waiting for me in the garden!.

"it's been a long way to here, I think i'm going to get some sleep" Brett told me. "oh... yeah, of course, Rudy would lead you to your room, I was thinking about going to rest soon though, but i'm gonna take some fresh air first" I gave him a gentle smile and walked to the gardens.

* * *

Jack's pov:

I sat on a tree branch waiting for Kim to come outside. I hope she didn't forget it. I saw a figure walking into the gardens. It was Kim, and she looked stunning. Her hair was curled and fell down her back, and you saw her curves perfectly in that dress. I jumped out of the tree infront of her. "Jack..!" she said suprised. "hey, beautiful" I said to her in a smooth voice. She blushed a little and looked down. I put my thumb and index finger on her chin and lifted her head up. "hey, don't hide that beautiful face from me" I told her. "you really think i'm beautiful?" she asked. "of course, nothing in this world can be prettier than you" "the sky and ocean are prettier" She told me. I was taken aback by that comment.

"no, you're prettier" I said, when I my lips brushed on hers. She kissed me back almost immediately.

We talked and kissed for an hour or so. "...and I finally met my 'fiance'" she told me. My heart sank a little by the word fiance. "he reminds me of you a little" She said. I was a little confused. "how so?" I asked. "well, he got the same eyes that you have, and the sam charming smile. And you're both gentlemans with ladies" she explained me while she winked at me. I slightly chuckled.

The sun started to go down. "I think it's time for me to leave" I said. "when will I see you again?" she asked. "I can't see you tomorrow, the guys think I've been acting stange and I have to prove them wrong" I said to her. She giggled a little, probably about the guys. "how about the day after tomorrow" She said. "okay with me, but where?" I asked her. "at the lake where you told me the stry about my mom" She said. I smiled a little at the memory.

"i'll see you then," I kissed her slowly, and before it started to get heated we pulled away. "bye..." she said softly. "bye beautiful" I sent her a wink.

I walked out of the garden grinning like a idiot.

* * *

Kim's pov:

I walked to my room smiling ear to ear. But then it hit me like stone. I could never be with Jack, and the only thing we can do is having secret meetings. I have to marry Brett...

I didn't had the feeling to put on my pajama. I just lay in bed, and when my head hit the pillow I fell asleep.

* * *

? pov:

"are you sure you want to use your son as bait?" Ty asked me. "of course, he's gonna make the princess fall in love with him and marry him, and then, we take over their kingdom" I told him. "does he even know he's part of the plan?" Kai asked. "no, and he doesn't have to know about the plan" I said. They walked out of my office and closed the door.

* * *

**so, that was chapter 7!**

**thanks kickinfan321 for your idea, but when you post that idea I already started my chapter and I didn't feel like doing it all over again, so I'm gonna try my best to use your idea too!**

**love you guys so much!**

**please R&R!**

**I'm open for your idea's but I can't promise to use them all  
**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	8. Chapter 8

**hey guys!**

**here is chapter 8.**

**you all had great idea's about Jack and Kai fighting together.**

**I can make sure that that's gonna happend no matter what ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Kim's pov:

I woke up and saw that I was still in my dress from yesterday, because I was too lazy too put it off.

I did the things I always did, I brushed my teeth and hair (with a different brush XD) and I put on a very light pink dress with light pink flats and my hair was straight and fell on my back. I walked towards the dining room to get breakfast, and I saw Brett, Rudy and my dad already sitting at the table. I sat on my normal place and quietly eated my cereal.

Dad told me to show Brett the garden, and I did wahat I was told. We walked into the garden and Brett looked around. "it's beautiful here..." he breathed. "I kniw, I always come here to think, because it's so peacefull here" I told him. "how is it in your kingdom?" I asked him. "It's like a normal kingdom would be, only the villagers got a really heavy British accent **(nothing against British accent's XD) **and we also have a garden but it's nothing like this, it's only full of red roses" He told me. "I really want to see your kingdom one time" I said. "of course you can" Brett told me excited.

I started to pick flowers. I guess it's a habit of mine. I sat on the grass and Brett layed lazily next me. I laughed a little, he really acted like Jack. "why are you laughing?" Brett asked confused but with a slight chuckle. "you really remind me of someone" I told him. "is that person handsome like me?" He asked. "yes, and cocky like you" We bursted out of laughter.

I had a really good time with Brett, I finally got to know him a little. In my eyes, I don't see a future as husband and wife between us, he is more like a brother to me.

* * *

Jack's pov:

The guys are making me stay wtih them the WHOLE freaking day, because they think i've been acting strange. "so... Jack, what should we do?" Eddie asked bored. "I don't know, you guys made me stay here" "what are you even doing when you're outside?" Milton asked. "nothing, just walking around the woods, you know..." "Jack would you come with me," Milton pointed somewhere in the back of the barn. "sure" i said when I followed him.

"so what do you ant to talk about?" I asked him. "about you and Kim" He told me. "what about me and Kim?" I asked. "I'm sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to hurt Kim, and I'm gonna fix this, just wait and-" "Milton, It's okay, I'm sure Kim would perfectly understand" I cut him off.

* * *

Kim's pov:

Brett and I walked inside the castle laughing about some lame joke we made.

We stepped inot the dining room, still grinning lime idiots. "ah, I see you two finally got to know each other" My dad said. "got that right dad" I said with the southern accent of my mom coming up a little. "so did you guys had fun in the garden?" Rudy asked. "yeah" we both said insinc. We looked at each other and bursted out of laughter again.

"I think i'm gonna skip diner, i'm not really hungry" I told them. "yeah me too" Brett said. I lightly smiled and walked upstairs. I heard Brett's footsteps behind me. I reached my bedroom door and he had to go further into the hall. I told him 'goodnight' and slipped into my room. I put on my nightwear and lay in my bed. I closed my eyes and started to think about the time in the garden. I swear I got the feeling someone was watching us. I thought about meeting Jack tomorrow, and finally sleep took over me.

* * *

Brett's pov:

I walked into my room with a strange feeling in my stomach. When Kim said goodnight to me I felt my heat rising. The time in the garden was amazing, we had so much fun. When she told me she wanted to see my kingdom I got excited. I lay on my bed and fell asleep. _'I think i'm falling for Kim'_

* * *

? pov:

I was talking with Ty about the strategy of our plan, when Kai walked in. "and..?" I asked. "Brett, being his normal self, is playing prince charming and is good friends with the king, and the king's best friend Rudy, he is also laughing with the princess, a lot" Kai replied. "perfect, we're attacking in two days, Ty, made the army ready. We're gonna have some fun" I evilly smiled and Ty walked out of the room.

* * *

_The next day..._

* * *

Kim's pov:

I woke up and took a shower. I srubbed every inch of my body and washed my hair. I stepped out of the shower and dried myself. I walked towards my closet and picked out a white dress that came 'till my knees and had sleeves that came 'till my elbows. I brushed my hair and I put it in a braid. I put om white flatts and walked dowstairs.

When I reached the main floor I walked towards the dining room. I heard something behind me. I turned around and saw nothing. I still got the feeling of being watched. I walked into the dining room, but I only saw Brett enjoying his breakfast. "goodmorning" I said. He looked up at me and smiled and replied a 'goodmorning' back. "so, where are my dad and Rudy?" I asked. "they said they were gonna discuss something" he told me. I just simply nodded and grabbed the apple form Brett's plate. "so, what are you thinking about, me, showing you the village?" I asked him. "sounds good" he replied. "well, what are we waiting for, come on!"

* * *

Brett's pov:

"goodmorning" I heard a angelic voice say. I looked up and saw Kim standing there, looking beautiful. "goodmorning" I replied. She asked me where Rudy and the king were, and I told her what I knew. "so, what are you thinking about, me, showing you the village?" She asked. "sounds good" I told.

Before we walked out of the village I saw Kim grabbing something. We walked out of the castle and the sun shined on Kim's blonde hair, making it shine. She looked like an angel... _'damn... I got it bad,' _

* * *

Jack's pov:

I woke up and decided to take a walk. I opened the barn door, carefull trying not to let the sun shine into the barn and wake up the guys. I walked towards the village and did my normal routine with robbing people. you know, same old, same old **(guess what episode? XD)**

Then I saw it, Kim walking with an other guy, laughing and talking. Jelousy started to grow bigger in my stomach. Kim was right, that guy looked a little like me. strange. I turned my heel and walked back to the woods.

* * *

Kim's pov:

We walked back to the castle and Brett told me he was gonna take a shower. I just nodded. I stared until he was gone. I turned my heel and walked towards the lake to meet Jack there.

I walked through bushes 'till I finally reached the lake. I saw Jack sitting on a rock throwing stones into the lake. "hi.." I said softly. He turned his head around and smiled gently. "hey beautiful" he said. He stood up and embraced me and laid his chin on my head.

We sat down by the lake and looked into the water. "so... do you like your fiance?" he asked out of blue. "yeah..." I replied softly. I looked in the corner of my eye and saw his jaw clenshed. "...he is like a big brother" I finished and I saw him relax.

We sat there in a peacefull silence. "Jack..?" I asked. "yeah?" "I got the feeling somthing bad is going to happened" I told him truely.

* * *

? pov:

I stood right infront of the army. "Are you all ready!?" I aksed/yelled. "aye!" they all replied insinc. "ready to fight for your kingdom?!" "aye!" they replied again. I stepped on my night-black horse. "towards the Seaford kingdom!" I yelled. Kai and Ty rided next to me. "y'all know the plan?" I asked them. "yes" Kai and Ty replied.

* * *

**so here is chapter 8!**

**I hope you liked it.**

**please R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	9. Chapter 9

**It's weekend WHOOO**

**here is chapter 9!**

***hint* the "? pov" is a man**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Kim's pov:

After my meeting by the lake I walked back towards the castle. I walked into the castle and saw Brett skipping around the castle looking stressed. "hey" I said. He looked towards my way and was relieved. "there you are, i've been looking for you everywhere, I was so stressed when I was done with my shower and you weren't here" He exlaimed when he walked towards me. He gently embraced me and his embrace felt just like Jack's. Thinking about Jack, I relaxed in Brett's arms.

"where were you?" He mumbled into my hair. "I... I thought I lost my ring in the garden so I went looking for it" I lied through my teeth, but it was not bad for one of the worst liars in the world.

Brett pulled away from the hug to get a perfect view of my face. He looked deeply into my eyes. Everytime I look into his eyes I think about Jack. His face came closer to mine. _'is he going to kiss me?' _I stressed a little. It's wrong to pull your face away. But I don't want to kiss him.

Brett's lips almost touched mine... 'till Rudy came in while screaming: "Kim! We have to fit wedding dresses!" He grabbed my arm and dragged me towards my room.

...

Grace, Kelsey and Julie helped me finding a nice dress. Rudy just stood against a wall checking every dress from head to toe, 'cause everything had to be perfect. I walked out of the bathroom with a sleeveless dress that reached the floor. It was snowwhite and beautiful. "and..?" I asked Rudy. "I love this one" he sang.

Then out of nowhere, a burning arrow flew through the window. Glass scattered around. "INTRUDERS!" was yelledfrom outside. I quickly grabbed my knife and ran out of the castle with Rudy. Kelsey, Grace and Julie behind me. When I stepped outside I saw thousands of knights from the kingdom of... Swathmore?!

People screamed and ran for their lives. Did Brett knew about this?!

I cut my dress knee lenght. I looked up and saw a boy with dirty blonde hair. He had an ungly smirk on his face. A short brown haired man stood next to him and said: "she is it, get her". That was my sign. I stood up and ran into the forest and ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Twigs hit my arms and I could blood drupping down them.

I looked around and saw that the dirty blonde haired boy was gone. Then I bumped into someone. The person was... Jack!. "Kim? what are you doing in the woods with an wedding dress on?" He asked confused. "the Swathmore kingdom intruded the kingdom, and there is some guy after me!" I explained rather quickly.

Jack put his arm around me and stroked my hair to calm me down. I heared bushes rustle and a whole froup of knights of Swathmore stepped out with the dirty blonde haired boy and the brown haired man. "get her" the brown haired man told the knights.

They walked towards us and one tried to grab me but Jack jumped infornt of me and started to fight the knights. When he did that, the dirty blonde haired boy came towards me. My self-defence kicked in and I threw a punch at him. He caught my fist and looked devilously in my eyes. I grabbed his wrist and flipped him, but he landed on his feet. I kicked him but it didn't do anything. dang, this boy is strong!

I heard a scream of pain. I looked around and saw that on of the knight shot Jack with a crossbow in his shoulder. "Jack!" I yelled when I felt a blow on my head and everything wnet black.

* * *

nobody's pov:

"Should we take the boy too?" Kai asked Ty while pointing to the knocked out boy. "sure, why not, he's a good fighter" Ty told him.

* * *

Jack's pov:

I woke up somewhere in a room. I remebered everything. Lots of knights, I got shot with a crossbow, a dirty blonde haired boy and a brown haired man and... Kim. KIM!. I looked around panicked. But then I saw her, bound against a wall still asleep.

"so, someone's finally awake" the dirty blonde haired boy said. "who are you?!" I asked. "Kai, nice to meet you" he said while he grinned. "there is someone who wants to talk to you" Kai said. "and who may that be?" I asked. "you'll see"

A few minutes later the brown haired man from yesterday and another brown haired man walked in. "Here he is Jason" Kai said. The 'Jason' guy looked at me and his eyes lighted up. The 'Jason' guy grabbed a chair and sat infront of me.

"so Jack-" "how do you know my name?" I cut him off "I was getting there" he snapped. "so Jack, I guess you want to know more about your family, don't you?" Jason asked. "what do you know about my family?" I asked him. "oh silly boy, I am your family" Jason told me. "what the hell do you mean?" I asked him. "I'm your father," he told me.

I was frozen. my... father. "how do I know you're not lying?" I asked him. "how did I know your name? because I choose the name by myself" He told me. "and Brett, the prince that I'm sure you heard about, is your half-brother. And Kai here is your cousin" Jason finished with a smirk on his face.

"but, enough with the family stuff, now that I got the princess here, the peace in the Seaford kingdom is fragile, and just in the right state to take their treasures, what do you think son? want to join us?" Jason my 'dad' asked. I looked at Kim and then at Jason again. "I rather die" I answers. "if you wish it" Jason said, when he walked out with Kai and the brown haired man I still didn't catch the name from.

"Kim..?" I asked. "mmh?" she mumbled. "you weren't asleep, were you?" "no" she answesred. "so, I'm family from Brett..." "yeah that was the most shocking part" she mumbled. I laughed a little. "i'm gonna get us out of here Kim, don't worry" I reassured her. "good luck" she said, when she finally opened her eyes. "why 'good luck'?" I asked her. "well, we're sorta both bounded against a wall" she said. "you got a knife right?" I asked her. "yeah, but I can't reach it" she told me. This is gonna be a hell of a night...

* * *

**so here is chappie 9!**

**I hoped you liked it **

**so, the "? pov" was Jason, Jack's dad.**

**please R&R!**

**xx' kuranyuuki1**


	10. Chapter 10

**hey guys, I'm so so so sorry for updating so late, I was really busy with watching anime *shame***

**so here is chapter 10.**

**I have idea's for a new story...**

**should I make a new story or wait 'till I finished this story?**

**anyway, enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Brett's pov:

Rudy and the girls and I were standing in the middle of an battle field. Peple were running and screaming.

People of MY kingdom are the villians. I can't believe it. Wait a minute... where is Kim?

Rudy leaded us to a save place behind the bushes.

"are we complete?" Rudy asked. "did anyone see Kim?" I asked them. The girls and Rudy looked round panicked. "when did we see her the last time?" Grace asked. "when we ran out of the palace" Julie replied. "maybe she's somewhere on the battlefield!" Kelsey said. "maybe we should split up and look for her" I suggested. they all nodded their heads and we all went a different direction.

_I hope she's okay..._

* * *

Kim's pov:

well, the knife option isn't gonna work...

"...or maybe we could-" I cut Jack off. "there's no chance that we can escape Jack, we just have to wait and see what will come" I said wisely. "how could you stay so calm in a moment like this?" Jack asked. "I just-"

i got cut off by a door being slammed open. Kai walked in with a disguisting smirk on his face that I just want to punch off. "so... the sleeping beauty finally is awake" he said. He kneeled infornt of me and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look right in his eyes. "you know... you would look beautiful, In a bed, lying and moaning beneath me" He said, I swear I almost wanted to throw up. "you know... you would look handsome, with your head, on a stick, in the castle garden" I replied. I heared Jack snickering behing him. Kai's face went slightly red.

He tilted up his hand and a huge force made contact with my face. I winced a little, but did not show weakness. "okay, I'm gonna asked this once, and then I mean only once, where is the gold of the Seaford kingdom?" Kai asked me. "why should I tell you?" I asked him. "well..."

* * *

Milton's pov:

The guys and I sat lazily in the barn. We didn't see Jack for a pretty long time and I started to worry. "did Jack told you guys when he wouldcome back?" I asked. "nope" Eddie and Jerry replied in a bored expression. "well he didn't came home for a-" I got cut off bye a explosion. "holy christmas nutts!" I exlaimed. We ran to the barn door and peeked through it. We saw people fighting and dying, the sight was horrible.

"I think a war has started" Jerry said dumbly. "you no tell?!" Eddie replied slight irritated.

* * *

Brett's pov:

I had my hand on my sword making sure I could grab it in a second when someone attacked me. I had a slight feeling of worry in my stomach, I'm worried about Kim. I can't live with the thought something happened to her. I walked through the forest trying to avoid the most soldiers.

I walked for a few minutes till I saw a curtain of leaves (flashback xD). I walked through it, and I could feel that the air around here was thicker.

I looked around and saw that the trees were mostly dead and there were no animals. No birds sang, no rbbits happily jumped around, nothing...

The ground started to shake heavily. I heard sort of grunts. I turned around and saw a... troll!

I turned back around and started to run. I ran 'till I saw a little house, almost a barn.

* * *

Kim's pov:

"wel... you don't something bad happening to Jack, don't you?" He asked woth a innocent face. "what would you want to do to him then?" I asked, trying not to give in. "what i'm in state to do" He said, grinning like the devil.

Kai walked over to Jack and punched him in the stomach a few times. I watched at it in horror. "STOP!" I screamed. "I-I'll lead you to the gold" I said. "K-Kim, don't" Jack said, almost whispering. "shut up!" Kai snapped, he looked back at me and said: "do you promise not to run away, 'cause if you do, it won't end all happy and shiny for your friend here" Kai said, pointing to Jack.

"I, princess Kimberly Anne Crawford, promise to not run away, and princessses never brek their promiseses" I replied to him honest. "good" he replied. He freed me form the wall and leaded me to the door. When I stepped outside I could hear Jack scream my name behind me.

* * *

Brett's pov:

I saw someone walk out of the house so I hided. After the person was gone, I sneeked to the house and carefully walked in. I kept the door open just in case. I tip-toed inside 'till the door fell closed behind me woth a hige force. I shock I turned around and fell on my butt.

The light went on and I saw... my father standing there by the door. "f-father?" I asked. "ah, Brett, just the one I was looking for" He said, when he dragged me to a room. "what are you doing father?" I asked. "we're gonna have a little family meeting" he replied. When I looked around the room, I saw a boy being bounded against the wall, he looked, sad and dead-tired. "who is that?" I asked my father. "he, is your half-brother Jackson" He replied.

"what?" I asked. He explained me the whole story.

_Jackson, or Jack. My older half-brother, he has the same father but a different mother._

I sat down next to Jack. "I have to go and do some business" Father said. "wait" I said. "what is it?" Father asked. "what is going on, and why are you attacking Seaford?" I asked sternly. "that is something, you will understand later" He replied when he walked out. "wait! father!" I yelled after him, but the door fell closed. "arrrgh!" I yelled frustrated.

Where is Kim? What is Jack doing half passed out on the floor? why did they tell me I had a half-brother so late?

so many question playing around my mind.

* * *

Kim's pov:

Kai dragged me to a tent somewhere in the woods. "hey Ty!" Kai yelled. "aye?" a voice replied. Kai pushed me inside the tent and grabbed my hair to keep my head up. "this pretty girl is gonna lead us to the gold" Kai told him. A smirk appeared in 'Ty's' face. "i'm gonna tell the boss." 'Ty' told Kai.

_where the hell did I got into?_

* * *

**so this was chappie 10.**

**again, so sorry about updating so late.**

**school is almost over so I can update sooner**

**thanks for everything.**

**if you think I should do another story that I got in mind, please tell me**

**R&R!**

**xx'kuranyuuki1**


	11. Chapter 11

**sorry for keeping you guys waiting, but here is chapter 11!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin' it**

* * *

Jack's pov:

I woke up with an huge headache. Wait... Kim! she has been taken away by Kai! I have to do something!

I sat up a little too fast, because I fell back into the wall. I looked around the room. After a minute or so I noticed someone sleeping on the floor beside me. Out of reflex I yelled on top of my loungs. The boy woke up and looked at me shocked. It was prince Brett!.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. "uhm... sleeping?" he said. I mentally face-palmed at that. "no, I mean, what is a prince doing here?" I asked. "Uhm... well, you know, just hanging around" He replied awkwardly. This boy is a joke. "is it true..?" He asked after a silent minute. "what?" I asked him. "Is it true that you're my half-brother?".

I looked at him in shock. He knew too?. "I-I think so..." I replied unsure.

I stood up and sat infront of me. I stuck out his hand and said: "Hello, I'm Brett Brewer, prince of the Swathmore kingdom, and your half-brother". I shook his hand and said: "I'm Jack Brewer, best robber in the Seaford kingdom, and your half-brother" We both laughed.

"sorry to ruin this moment, but I have to save Kim" I said, trying to get up, but forgetting that he's stuck on the wall. "save Kim? what do you mean? where is she?!" Brett asked. "she gonna lead Kai to the gold of Seaford" I explained. "gold of Seaford? so that's why the Swathmore kingdom attacked Seaford?" Brett asked. "exactly" I said.

"then we have to save Kim!" Brett exclaimed. "wow didn't thought about that" I said, with sacasme dripping of my voice. Brett stood up and started to walk to the door. "ah-um... a little help here!" I reminded him. "oh... right" He freed me from the wall and we walked towards the door and tried to open it. "it's hopeless, the door fell closed, it's locked" Brett said. "there has to be an way to open it" I said, as I looked around the room.

I saw a small window. "look there" I said as I pointed at the window. "that's our way to escape" I told him. "but it's too high, and we're never gonna fit through that thing" Brett said. "but look, there are holes in the wall, we can put our feet in there and climb to the window, and if we hold in our belly, we can fit through it easy" I told him. "well, It's always worth a try" he said, and we start climbing.

* * *

Kim's pov:

I sat in a tent almost curled up like a ball. Kai, Ty and a brown haired man who Ty brought here, were discussing some thing. I was sitting on the floor againt the wall, trying to keep my brave act up, but inside, I was scared to death.

"so...," the brown haired man said, breaking the tension, "you," he said pointing at me "know where the gold is?" he asked. I didn't awnser or even dared to move. "answer me!" He yelled. I flinched at his yelling out of nowhere. "I-I..." I stuttered. "you what?" he asked. "I- I don't know where the gold is! my father knows, he is the king after all! I'm just an unimportant princess, who always has to be saved out of the tower!" I was suprised by my own words. "so, you have been lying to us?" Ty asked. I weakly nodded. "Kai, Ty, punish her" te brown haired man said.

my eyes went the sice of saucers. "w-what?" I asked. Ty and Kai grabbed each on of my arms and dragged me outside the tent. Somewhere deeper in the woods they dropped me to the floor, and Ty reached to his pocket and got out... a whip!. Kai ripped my dress, so my back was bare, he forcefully grabbed my shoulders to keep me in place. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, A huge force made contact with my back and I screamed out in agony.

They hit me, once... twice... I couldn't keep the count anymore. Then the pain stopped. Ty stopped hitting me because someone called for them. Kai let go of my and told me to stay here, because there was nothing else I could do.

When they were out of sight, I crawled away with my last strength. I felt the blood flooding out of my body. I crawled 'til I reached some bushes, I hided in them. I heared Kai and Ty come back, then I heared them yelling. I'm sure they noticed i'm gone. I felt my breathing got heavier, and I struggled to stay awake. Finally my eyelids closed and everything went a slumber.

* * *

Jack's pov: (the same time as Kim)

Brett and I got out, and were now arguing where to go. Out of nowhere I heared a scream that made my blood run cold. "I think that way" Brett and I said in sinc pointing at the same direction. I swear I still can't get used to the fact that I have a brother.

* * *

Rudy's pov:

The girls and I were walking through the woods, looking for a save place to sleep. The sun started to go down, and the girls were scared of a scream of agony we heared earlier.

We got to an open place in the woods. "maybe we could stay here" Grace suggested. It sounded like a good plan. "but wait," Julie's voice interrupted my thoughts. "isn't that... blood?" she asked, pointing at the forest floor. indeed blood. "then, the soldiers were here too" Kelsey said. "so it's not save here, let's move on, before it's dark" I said.

I suggested to go through the bushes, the girls agreed. We walked 'til Grace fell over someting. "Grace are you okay?" I asked. "uh... yes I am, I just fell over something big" she replied sheeplish. "but, over what?" I asked her. She sat up straight and crawled a little into the bush and screamed. "Grace! are you okay?" Julie asked. "y-yeah, come look here!" she exclaimed.

We all came to look closer and saw... Kim. Wait, what! Kim?!. "Kim!" I yelled. I dragged her out of the bush and placed her head on my lap. "Rudy, look at her back!" Kelsey screamed. I carefully turned her body around, and saw that it was covered with sort of cuts. "oh my... If I get the on who who did this..." "rudy" "then I will hang this preson and..." "rudy!" the girls yelled. I snapped out of my thoughts. I didn't even notice I was mumbeling. "sorry," I said. "but, back to reality, we have to get these wounds bounded, she already lost a lot of blood" Julie said. "good idea, we have to get going" I said. I picked Kim up.

We continued walking, It was already dark. But after a few minutes we found an old barn. Grace opened the door and we walked in. I placed Kim on a straw bale. I turned to the girl and saw that their eyes were wide in shock. And then, everything went black.

* * *

Grace's pov:

Rudy got knocked out with a shovel. "who are you, and what are you doing here?" the guy asked. "uhm... our friend is hurt, a-and she already lost a lot of blood, and w-we need a safe place to stay" I explained. "oh really?" he asked. "really" I said. "okay, then It's fine" he said. I looked at him dumbfoulded, was he really this easy?.

A candle went on, and I finally could see something. I saw that the man I was talking to was latino, and there were a redhead- and a chubby guy with him, Rudy was passed out on the floor and Kim was laying on a straw bale.

"so if your friend is hurt, where is this person then?" the redhead asked. I pointed at Kim. They looked at her and exclaimed: "Kim!" well, except the latino, who exclaimed: "cinderella!".

"you know Kim?" Julie asked. "we met once" the chubby guy explained. me and the girls nodded. "BTW, what are your names?" Kelsey asked. "i'm Milton" the redhead said. "i'm Eddie" the chubby one said. "and i'm the flying peanut" the latino said, then he started to laugh really hard about his own joke and finally said: "no, no, just joking, i'm Jerry".

"well, I'm Grace" I said. "i'm kelsey" Kelsey said, "and I'm Julie" Julie said. "and that's Rudy," I said. pointing at Rudy. "but, back to reality, we have to help Kim" Milton said, just like Julie would.

After Kim got was cleaned and got bound in bandage we all went to sleep.

I thought about the foolishness of Jerry, and I felt a strange feeling in my belly, just like, butterfly's

* * *

Jack's pov: (half an our after Rudy and the Girls left with Kim)

Brett and I reached an open place in the woods. It was an mess, blood was all over the ground. I looked around and noticed something. I walked towards it and saw what is was, a whip...

I felt the ground disappear under my feet and I fell to my knees. "Jack?" Brett asked, and he ran towards me. He noticed the whip in my hands. "do you think Kim-" "shut up!" I interrupted him. I felt my eyes getting wet. "Jack, we're gonna find her, unharmed, I just know it!" Brett said.

I sighed deeply. "okay..." I almost whispered. "but first... we have to go to the Swathmore kingdom," Brett said. "what? why?" I asked. "we need to defend ourselves, and I know a fine Smith there in the village" He said. "fine..." I grumbled.

* * *

**so... chapter 11,**

**what do you think?**

**so, I'm going on a vacation, without internet :( **

**but, maybe I can write them on my laptop and then when I finally have internet, post them.**

** I hope you liked it :D**

**please R&R!**

**~kuranyuuki1**


	12. AN (REALLY IMPORTANT)

**hey guys.**

**sorry if i'm upsetting you now, but i decided to quit/adopt/taking long with updating this story.**

**i just don't have time for it anymore.**

**_or you would want to wait pretty long for a update._ please vote**

* * *

**A) quit**

**B) waiting long for update**

**C) someone adopt this story (send me PM)**

_**~gomen**_

_**kuranyuuki1**_


	13. Chapter 12

**hey guys.**

**I'm so sorry to scare the shit out of you. I promise I won't quit. **

**I would never forgive myself if I deleted this story.**

**thank you guys, that you would wait for a chapter update.**

**I just started highschool, and my homework won't give me a rest.**

**but, here is chapter 12. please enjoy it!**

* * *

Kim's pov:

I woke up with my brain pounding against my skull. My eyes were heavy and I barely could lift them. I had a burning sensation on my back. The memory's from that day flooded back into my mind. I opened my teary eyes and looked around my surrounding. A barn. Wait... The barn! The barn where I met Milton, Jerry and Eddie. I tried to sit up, but the sharp pain in my back made me lie back down. I hissed out of pain.

"Kim?" I heard a blurry voice call out. I turned my head to the left and saw a shadowy figure standing there. The figure walked towards me. Fear started to pile up in my stomach. The figure came into the light and it was... Julie! "Julie?" I asked, my voice was hardly above a whisper. "yeah," Julie said with her always kind smile. "H-how long have I been out?" I asked her. "like 3 days or so... I actually don't know, Rudy, Kelsey, Grace and I found you in the middle of the forest" Julie explained.

"The others are here too?" I asked. "yeah, we found this barn, and the people that live here seemed to know you, so it was okay to stay here" she said. "so, I see you met Eddie, Jerry and Milton". "yeah," she said and then scooted closer to me and whispered in my ear: "and that Milton guy seems really cute, and I think Grace likes Jerry and Kelsey likes Eddie". I couldn't help but laugh at that. "but, where are Rudy and Brett?" I asked her. "oh, Rudy is probably outside with everybody, and we got split up with Brett at the battlefield" she explained.

"Julie, can you help me sit up?" I asked her. "sure, but do you think it's smart to sit up now? I think it's better if you rest" she said. "it's fine, I just want to see everybody" I told her when I put on a fake smile, I mean, it was obiously a lie. Not that she knew. "okay. fine" she finally gave in and put my arm around her shoulder.

When Julie and I stumbled outside, I saw everybody sitting around a small campfire. "ah, Kim, I see you're up" Rudy said, the moment he saw me.

When we all sat around the fire, enjoying some hot tea Eddie made. After a comfortable silence, Grace got straight to the point. "so Kim, who gave you those wounds on your back?". Shit, I can't tell them the truth, at least,not yet. "n-nobody! I... uhm... was running, and, ... tripped with my back against a t-tree" I stuttered. Geez, i'm really a dummy at lying. But, they seem to bought it and didn't question about it. "so Kim, where is Jack actually, I mean, I guess he was with you" Milton asked.

Jack... Jack was still in that little house thingy. I have to make something up.

"N-no, I didn't see him, but i'm sure he's alright, I mean, he is pretty skilled" I told them. They just nodded and sipped on their tea quietly.

Toningt i'm going back to that place and get Jack.

* * *

(a little time skip, sorry for that ^.^)

Jack's pov:

Brett and I finally arrived the village, Brett was talking about. Now the thing we have to do is go to that smith, get some good swords and save Kim, and Seaford.

We walked towards the gate and saw that there were soldiers from the Swathmore kingdom. "we have to find a way to get into the village" Brett whispered to me. I nodded and started to think of a way to get in there. "hey Jack, look over there" Brett said when he pointed towards a basket ful of clothes someone left behind for a moment. "I think it's coslpay time"

Brett grabbed the fist piece of clothes he reached and walked towards a bush and dressed over. I did the same.

After that Brett wore a olive green dress that reached the ground and a veil that covered his face. I had a ruby dress that reached me ankles, and a scarf over my head to cover up my hair and to cover my face a little. There were only woman clothes, so we had to do it with this.

We quickly walked through the village gate and tried to avoid the Swathmore soldiers. When we were inside, Brett leaded me towards the smith. We carefully stepped inside the shop. Brett put off his veil, and I putt off my scarf.

"is somebody here?" Brett asked into the space. "why yes, who am I speaking with?" Asked a man that stepped out of some room, sweat covered his forehead and was trickeling down his face. "Brett-" You mean prince Brett? from Swathmore?" the man interrupted him. "uhm, yeah"

"wow, i never thought I would meet the prince, but I aways thought the prince woud look more... manlier" The man said, looking at Brett from head to toe. This is embaressing.

"we need your two best swords" Brett said getting straight to the point. "That would not be easy-" "we pay you eight gold pieces" "SOLD!" He exlaimed.

He ran into the room he just came from and came back with two swords. one was in a dark case and one was in a light case.

he gave Brett the light one, and me the dark one. He went up to Brett. "your sword is made of a crystalic metal, its been made of pure energy and is very powerful, also, legends say that Elfs, and other magical creatrures used to make these swords, and that they combine with your soul" then he went up to me. "your swords is made of a darkish demon metal, It feeds himself on agony, jelousy and hatred, its very powerfull, and it can go wrong if you don't know how to deal with it, but i'm sure that you do know"

We paid him and left.

Now, the first thin on my to do list is: seeing Kim again, and making sure that she's safe.

* * *

Kim's pov:

It was already midnight. The litte campfire was out and everybody was inside the barn sleeping. I picked myself up from a staw bay and strumbled towards the door.

I have to save Jack.

after two ours of strumbeling and getting lost, I finally found it. I carefully made my way towards it. When I got there, I saw thatthe door was open.

So that means that Jack escaped! Iwas so relieved but also worried at the same time. Where would he be now?

I heard a rusteling sound from behind me. I turned around and saw a figure coming towards me.

I finally saw the figure clearly.

"dad..?"

* * *

**so that was it.**

**my new chapter**

**whatdo ya think?**

**please R&R!**

**xox kuranyuuki1**


End file.
